Anchor cable: when a main cable is anchored in a side hole of a suspension bridge, the main cable is divided into multiple strands of steel beams to be respectively anchored in anchors, and these steel beams are referred to as anchor cables. The anchor cable is fixed on a slope surface at an outer end, and the other end thereof is anchored in a stable rock mass in a sliding surface and penetrates through a prestressed steel strand of the sliding surface of a slope to directly generate an anti-skid resistance on the sliding surface, so as to improve the anti-skid friction resistance, and a structural surface is in a pressed state to improve the integrity of the rock mass of the slope, so as to fundamentally improve the mechanical properties of the rock mass, effectively control the displacement of the rock mass, stabilize the rock mass, and achieve the purpose of controlling beddings, landslides, dangerous rocks and dangerous stones.
At present, since the compressive strength of a grouting body is not high enough, in order to prevent the grouting body from being crushed, more pressure dispersion type anchor cables are used on the engineering. The force of the pressure type anchor cable is derived from the bottom of a drill hole, and a cement slurry column bears the pressure from a pressure bearing plate.
More pressure dispersion type anchor cables are used on the engineering, however, the stress mechanisms of the anchor cables in the prior art are approximately similar, anchor cable reinforcement bodies with different lengths are anchored on the pressure bearing plate by setting multiple stages of bearing systems to disperse the stress exerted on the grouting body.
The resistance of these anchor cables is born by the grouting body, and the dispersion type means to disperse the stress of the anchor cables on the grouting body to longitudinal sections along an anchoring force direction. This has high requirements on the strength of the grouting body, and the diameter and the length of an anchoring section need to be increased to improve the effect of the anchoring force. A large amount of concrete needs to be consumed by purely increasing the diameter and the length of the anchoring section, the construction difficulty is larger, and the economic efficiency is low.